The Legacy of Chewbacca
by Princess Leiawinsky
Summary: Chewie has been dead some time now...but his friends will see he isn´t gone at all.....meanwhile Mara and Luke FINALLY are awaiting their firstborn! ...please forgive me I had high fever when writing this...!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...I´m just writing this for fun...well, I don´t really think anyone would pay me for that trash anyway!! :)

Author Notes: Let´s see...obviously my songfics [_Annie was_][1] and [_No Wormie no cry_][2] (why the hell.....really NO Marley-fans out there...?!?) didn´t go down very well with you.....so I just thought of this little, weird story....hope you like it (maybe some people even share my sick sense of humor...)! 

_**Princess LEIAWINSKY**_

_**THE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA**_

"AAAAAAAARGHH!!!!!" - "Good, honey! You nearly finished!!" - "Shut your damned mouth, Skywalker!!" - "But I´m just trying to help..." - "You are good for nothing...better leave me alone....AAAAAAARGH!!!" Luke was somehow irritated because of Mara´s behaviour, he really didn´t understand why Mara was so mad at him.... "Oh, come on, Mara!! Bearing a child can´t be THAT difficult..." Suddenly Mara jumped up..."Why you little bas....",but then the next labour came, Mara fell back and Luke shouted, "He´s coming! He´s coming!!" - "Right", the medic said and took a white towel while Luke continued very joyful, "Look!! I can already see his head!! Man....this child already has A LOT of hair....but...ah...he´s my son! Obviously he comes after his daddy!" - "SKYWALKER!!! Go back to your moisture farm and shoot some womprats!!!" Ignoring Mara crying at him in pain Luke added proudly, "He´s even got the same lightbrown hair as me....my little Benny! Woodie-hoodie! What a splendid hair!!" Then another labour came and Mara finally pushed very hard... As the medic wanted to wrap the baby up his lower jaw suddenly fell down and he stared at the child with his mouth wide open. "Medic?!" Mara asked worried, "is something wrong with my baby?" - "Well, mmhhhh....", the medic managed to say.... "see yourself..." Then he handed Mara the little one... "Oh, no...." Mara simply said and Luke finally stopped dancing madly out of joy to have a look at his son... He leaned over the little bundle and at once a very loud "ROOOOAAAAR!!!" and a cloud of halitosis was blewn into his face by his 'son'. "Mara!?! What´s this.....this thing??" - "Darling, I can explain this to you...", but suddenly another "ROOAAR!!!" could be heard.......caused by the little wookiee in Mara´ s arms. That was too much for Luke´s taste. And so he did what he - as a Jedi master and hero of the Rebellion - had to do in a situation like this....he fainted. 

_To be continued.... _[well...I know, that was lame, but that won´t keep me away from finishing this story**...muahahahaaa!!**]

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=34024
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=34464



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...YADDA YADDA YADDA...

Author Notes: Mmmh....the majority seemed to dislike my story....but do I really care?? - NOOO!!! So here comes the next part...with an unexpected twist!!

_**THE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA - Part deux!**_

Leia leaned over her brother and kissed his forehead...Luke lay in a bed in one of Coruscant´s hospitals and was just waking up... "Uh, Mara..." he mumbled his eyes still closed, "I had such a horrible dream last night....you won´t believe me..." Suddenly he opened his eyes and stared at Leia... "Where....where am I? Where´s Mara?" he asked surprised. "In hospital, Luke...you had a little shock after...", suddenly the memories came back to Luke and he put his hands in front of his eyes... "Oh, no...it was not a dream, Leia, was it?" - "No..." his sister told him, "but there is something you should know, Luke...after bearing 'Chucky' and you fainting Mara gave birth to a second boy...", Luke suddenly looked at her, "My Benny??" - "Yes....you have a healthy son, Luke! Congratulations!" A wicked smile appeared on Luke´s face... "But that doesn´t make it easier for me to accept that my wife has cheated me with...." Luke could not even say his name and so Leia simply added, "Chewie." - "Right...Ch...Ch...Chewie", he said in a voice filled with hatred. "Besides...", Leia turned to the medic who was following their conversation, "is it actually _possible _that twins have two different fathers??" - "This is _Starwars_, ey! Is it actually possible that spaceships make noise in space??" After that answer Leia turned back to Luke, "You ok again?" - "Well, yeah...let´s have a look at my son." And so she helped her brother get up and they both left for the infants´stage.

_To be continued.... _[it´s not finished yet...**muahahaaaaa!!!**]


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...YADDA YADDA YADDA...

Author Notes: Thanks to **Kittenmommy**, **Liz Skywalker** and **Candie K.** who seem to be the only ones who like my story just _a little bit_ ...to all others: ADMIT IT!! You find my story catchy too somehow...!

_T__**HE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA - 3rd part**_

Luke and Leia were welcomed by the cries of many babys. It was a very big room and as they entered Luke could also hear a very loud "ROOOAAAR!!!" which made him roll his eyes. "Excuse me, madame..." Leia asked a nurse, "where can we find Ben Skywalker?" - "Oh, you mean the little boy with the wookiee-brother..." Again Luke rolled his eyes "Well, you know it was the number one topic we discussed on this station here...ain´t it crazy...? A woman and a w...." - "Do you really think we´re interessed in what you old chatterboxes think of that...?" Luke interrupted her suddenly and the nurse gave him a strange look... "Well then, sir...just follow me", she said then and Leia whispered to her, "You know...my brother is a bit distracted about all that..." which made Luke turn back to her, "Do you think I got tomatoes on my ears...you forgot? - Jedi!" and he pointed two fingers at himself. "Ain´t we today a bit easy to provoke...?" Leia replied but her brother just ignored her. After they had passed several cradles the nurse finally said foolishy smiling, "Sir...may I introduce you to Ben Skywalker...your son!" Luke took a deep breath, leaned over the cradle and...................saw the sweetest baby-boy he had ever seen (thank the force, cause Luke had almost expected the worst after what he had experienced before)!! Then there was another "ROOOAAAR!!!" and Luke looked into the cradle next to his son...and there he was.......the most awfully smelling and hairy baby he´d just seen some hours ago before he....well, you know.....fainted. "Uuugh....don´t they have any zoos on Coruscant to put that stinking brat in?" - "LUKE!" Leia exclaimed, "He´s just a baby! You can´t blame him for what Mara and Chewie did!" Suddenly Chucky grabbed into baby-Bens cradle and pushed on his blonde hair so that his half brother began to cry very loudly. "Look what he´s doing now!" He was just about to interfere as Benny´s face went red when Chucky let go of him. "NURSE!" Luke shouted and lifted up his son to calm him. At once the nurse appeared and said, "Any problems?" - "You bet your life on it!" Luke answered angrily and then Leia suggested, "Maybe we can place Chucky´s cradle a bit away from Ben´s?" - "Sure", the nurse simply said and did what she had been ordered. Then she turned to the door. "Oh! Mrs. Skywalker has just entered the room!" and as Mara caught sight of Luke she just exclaimed "Oy!" and wanted to leave the station but Leia shouted, "Ey, Mara! No reason to leave, dear sister-in-law!" and so she went to her sons´cradles too...

_To be continued.... _[sorry, but the next part may take longer again...]


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...YADDA YADDA YADDA...

Author Notes: I really start to enjoy writing this story!! As you´ve surely noticed the parts are getting longer and longer!! For everyone who doesn´t know..._**THE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA**_ is my first fanfic and I´m so damn proud of it!! I was nearly lying on the floor laughing when I read your shocked reviews to the first part, imaging your face-expression when you read about Mara´s baby being a wookiee....**muahahaaaa!!! **Besides....I fully agree with you **GREAT BUTT CRACK **- if you don´t like my story....DON´T READ IT!!!

_T__**HE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA - 4th part**_

As Mara had nearly reached them Luke put Ben back into his cradle and asked Leia to leave, but his sister adviced him to stay just a few minutes and at least to talk a few words to his wife. Luke agreed very reluctantly and greeted Mara with a quick nod. "Hi, Luke", she greeted back not knowing which reaction to expect from him. "Mara!" Leia exclaimed, "Nice to see you. Are you already better?" - "Well, yes...Still a bit tired, but okay. Thank you, Leia!" - "Uhhm, well..." obviously Leia didn´t know what else to say and so she pushed into Luke´s back. //What do you want from me, Leia?!// Luke sent her through the force. //I don´t know, just say _anything_, please!// But it was Mara who went on anyway, "Actually I´m glad to meet you two....´cause....well, the girls have planned a little party for Chucky and Ben and I wanted to invite you...it´ll be tomorrow afternoon." Luke had just opened his mouth to say something when Leia cut him off, "It will be a pleasure for us!" so that Luke looked at her very disbelieving, then he decided to say nothing at all and asked Leia to leave again. She agreed and so her brother just kissed Ben one last time on his forehead and glanced at Chucky who had just belched loudly until they went out of the room. As they did so Mara sent to Luke, //I think we have to talk, farmboy.// - //And I think I´ve seen enough!// Luke sent her in return. //But you don´t know the whole story...// - //Mmmh...let´s discuss this another time, I´m not in the right mood to talk now...// and with that he broke up the contact. "Everything alright?" Leia asked who had noticed her brother´s strange face-expression. "Sure! Everything´s alright", Luke answered bitterly, "can you tell me why the hell you are so damn-friendly to her?!" - "After all she´s still the mother of your child, Luke!" Leia shouted back, "you´ll have to build a good atmosphere for Ben......and for Chucky too!" - "Chucky is as important for me as a big, fat, itchy wart on my arse would be...!" Luke finally exclaimed and suddenly he could feel Leia´s hand slapping his cheek. "OUCH!!" he shouted, "why did you do that? You just hit me!!!" - "Yes, I know that!" his sister responded angrily, "that was for you behaving like a baby! Chewie was our friend! He saved your butt more than one time and now you treat his son like he was a little monster..." - "But he _is _a little m...." - *SLAP* - "OOOUUCH!!!" Luke shouted again, "how did you expect me to react....yeah....Chewie really was a _very _good friend...except the fact that he fu..." - "LUKE!" - "...he had an affair with my wife", he whispered to Leia as he had noticed that he had been talking a bit too loudly. "Yeah...Luke I understand why you are so upset, but please don´t take it out on Chucky...that wouldn´t be fair..." - "I´ll try..." Luke said at last and as they were getting out of the hospital Leia kissed him on the cheek, "I knew you would come back to your senses, Luke!" But her brother just exclaimed "OUCH!" once again which made Leia laugh and as he continued whining, "Had you to slap really_that _hard?!" it made her even laugh harder at him.Then they stopped at the next taxi rank and went to the Solos´ home by a public shuttle.

_To be continued.... _[the next part - the baby party - will beat everything, I promise!!]


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...YADDA YADDA YADDA...

Author Notes: First: Thank y´all!! You´re really great reviewers - hope you´ll like this one...it´s again a little longer than the last part...enjoy! ;))

_T__**HE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA - 5th part**_

"Come ooooon!!!" Leia shouted to their children as they wanted to leave for the Calrissians´ place. "When will Han be there?" Luke, who was not exactly in a very good mood, asked his sister. "Mmmmh...I think he´s just come back from his trip to Corellia, he´ll meet us later at the party........ANAKIN!! JAINA!! JACEN!!!!!!" At once the Solo-kids appeared in the doorway. "Ready, Momma!" 10-year-old Anakin shouted back to his mum. "Good! But you needn´t shout that loud", she told him, "come on, let´s go!" - "YIPPIIIEEEEH!" Anakin exclaimed and his older siblings rolled their eyes. "I don´t know why he recently keeps yelling that..." Jacen said. "Mmmh...maybe because of the prequels?" Jaina assumed. "Maybe..." her twin returned. Luke (who hadn´t had seen Episode 1 yet) gave Leia a questioning look but she just reminded them to leave for the baby-party...

When they entered they were welcomed by the Calrissians. "Ey, Luke, ol´ boy!" Lando exclaimed, "Mara and the kids are already here! A great boy, you have there and Chucky...well, I think it was just a single slip...Mara and Chewie, you know....so I wished you could be peaceful today and maybe talk later..." - "We´ll see", Luke answered calmly and then begged to be excused in order to see his son. Meanwhile Leia continued talking to the Calrissians. "How did Luke take it?" Lando´s wife asked her. "Mmmh....not very good....he´s very disappointed, you know", Leia answered, "nevertheless I thought it was the best for him to be at the party today too....I had to persuade him a long time but at last he agreed to come with us because he wanted to see Ben." - "Hopefully he won´t clash with Mara when he sees her..." Lando said worried and suddenly they could really hear Luke raise his voice and Leia felt her brother´s anger rise. At once all guests attending the party paid their attention to him and his interlocutor, who was no one else but....................Mara!

"What do you want, Mara?!" Luke asked - obviously very upset, "shall I just forgive you and forget everything?! Sorry, but that´s simply _impossible!"_ - "But I didn´t mean to hurt you, Luke!! It was just that....nine months ago I was very often alone...as you were working at the academy....and so once Chewie suggested to go to a bar as he came to our appartment.....but I didn´t want to and so we got drunk at home... I really didn´t expect what happened next but then Chewie took me in his _strong_ arms...." A loud 'uuuugh!!' could be heard from the crowd of people who were surrounding them and suddenly Luke yelled, "I don´t want to hear _anything_ of that!!" and so Mara started to cry, "It was just one time...! When I woke up in Chewies arms the next morning..." - another 'uuugh!!' from the crowd - "...we noticed at once that we had made a _big_ mistake, Luke!" - and with tears in her eyes Mara finished, "You _must_ believe me!" Then there was a long silence in the room until Luke took the floor again, "How could you be just so _irresponsible_ to sleep with a wookiee?! What if I....or Ben gets a venereal disease because of it...? It´s just _unhygienic!!!" _- "Hey, kid!" he could suddenly hear from the other end of the room, "don´t you see that she´s sorry...? I´m sure also Chewie would apologize to you..." Then the man, who had just entered the room, sniffed, "If he was still alive..." - "And can you tell me what I do get out of that, Han??" Luke returned, "how _could_ you just sleep with that dreadful, furry oaf, Jade?!" he turned to his wife. "Ey!" Han shouted at him, "this is my _best_ friend you´re talking about!" - "But I thought _I_ was your best friend!!" - the crowd also moaned in a disappointed way - "Mmmh...well, Luke I.....eeerm....you know, I´d known Chewie much longer than you, and...." - "I see..." his brother-in-law said bitterly and went on the Calrissians´ balcony to be alone only to miss the sight of Leia hitting her husband with her handbag. Meanwhile Mara followed Luke on the balcony....

_To be continued.... _[sorry....I WAS WRONG!! The next part will defenitely be the _best_ one, _sadly_ it´ll be also the last one........**for now!!**]


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to GL and Timothy Zahn...except CHUCKY - he´s my own creation!!

Author Notes: Erm...

_**THE LEGACY OF CHEWBACCA - part **__**sex**_

A light breeze dishevelled Luke´s hair as he leaned over the rail on the balcony...he shivered and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the face of......MARA (who else?). "What d´you want?" Luke asked her....his mood had even got worse and Mara also spotted a bottle of Corellian whiskey in his hand. "Talk to you somewhere else that not everyone of the party gets wind of our little quarrel..." - "Mar´,they´ve already GOT wind of it an´ besides....you call ´ath a liddle quarrel??" Luke continued blabbering, "my marriage with you has had it....and my friendship with Han too..." with that he hanged his head. Instinctively Mara embraced him, but he pushed her away, "You go ´way...or I will..." Then he suddenly tottered around so that Mara had to cushion his fall at the end. Not caring about lying in her arms again he mumbled, "Oh my, what do I merely do wrong all the time...?" - "Nothing..." Mara whispered stroking his hair and at once she felt his temper lighten up, "Maybe I should of grewn more hair!!" he exclaimed and then started to laugh madly so that Mara slapped his face. "Please, STOP pitying yourself and listen to me: It is not _always _your fault!" Luke just sat there and stared at her with his mouth wide open until he was able to say say something. "Ouchy..." he said quietly, suddenly Mara kissed him and he didn´t resist. "We can have everything just like before", she whispered when she let go of him, "the little family you always wanted..." and he added, "...except Chucky." - "We will find a way to cope with that too", she said and kissed him again but he freed himself from her strong grip, "Can you tell me another reason why I should trust you again and why we shouldn´t just get divorced or..." At once she laid her hand over his mouth and answered, "Cause I´m the only one who knows what you _really_ like, farmboy..." and with that she started to unbutton his shirt and to kiss his chest. Luke didn´t mind letting her lips wander further downwards and so she soon reached her destination...

Meanwhile at the party Han and Leia were also quarreling... "How could you be just so insensitive?!" Leia shouted at her husband. "But he _knows_ that he´s one of my best friends too!" - "NO! You just told him Chewie is!" - "Chewie´s _dead!!!"_ At once they could hear Chucky cry loudly which made Ben cry too. "Look! Now they´re scared of you!" Leia said angrily but Han immediately started to rock their cradles. "Sleep my sweet baby...baby, sleep well..." he began to sing out of tune which made Chucky spit into his face and Ben giggle. "Man...Luke was right...this child is for sure Satan in person!" Han realized and then his son Anakin asked, "Who´s Satan?" - "Mmmh....nevermind!" his father answered (suddenly remembering that there was nothing like hell or heaven, Satan or God in the SW-universe). After he had wiped off the wookiee-spittle he turned back to his wife. "You´ll see, honey! They´ll thresh the problem out." - "You really think so?" Leia asked thoughtfully. "Of course! They´re just alone at the balcony...and when they come back you´ll see....they´ll be as thick as thieves again!" As Han had finished his sentence there suddenly could be heard a loud "OY!" from the balcony which was so high-pitched that noone could say if it came out of Mara´s or Luke´s mouth (of course WE know whose it was... :D).

Ten minutes later Luke tottered in the room hand in hand with Mara Jade. "Erm..." Leia was the first to speak, "so...did you get somewhere?" - "Yes", Mara answered smiling, "we´ll stay together and get through this together." Leia turned to Luke to hear from him if he was the same opinion but he just smiled at her stupidly and tried hard not to fall over. "I think I´ll better take Luke home now..." Mara explained, "mmmh....Lando?" - "Yes, my lady?" - "Could the kids stay here for tonight please?" - "Sure!" he winked at her and so Mara led her husband out of the Calrissians´living room...Luke turned around once again - at his face there was still a foolish grin - to wave to his son one last time, then they left. "I really wonder how Luke will come to grips with Chucky..." Leia said then. "You know, I was raised by wookiees too, Leia", Han said, "it can´t be that difficult for a human being to raise a wookiee." - "You may be right...but nevertheless I think Chucky should be together with his equals...that´s the reason I called Malla yesterday..." - "You called MALLA? Chewie´s wife? Did you tell her _everything? _Are you _crazy? _How did she react?" - "She was not very happy, you can imagine...first she was just roaring angrily but then she calmed down and I could explain the situation to her and....well, she´s willing to take care of Chucky!" - "You mean you want to send Chucky to Kashyyyk without Luke and Mara knowing...?" - "Luke will be just happy! And Mara...she´ll know that it is the best for Chucky..." - "She´ll kill you..." - "Or that...right! But first of all Luke and Mara should just try to save their relationship and think of other things later", Leia said finally and Han agreed with her. Then they gave their attention back to the party and to the two babies that were once again tearing on each others hair screaming and crying loudly....not knowing what the future would have in store for them...

_the end :(( _[maybe I´ll go on with this story later but for now I want to take a small break and perhaps try to write other (short) stories and my poems!! **THANK Y´ALL!** _- Leiawinsky out]_


End file.
